


Sweet love of mine

by Kretolus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Songfic, Sweet Child O' Mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kretolus/pseuds/Kretolus
Summary: A short story of Fareeha and Angela's relationship.Set to a certain tune.





	Sweet love of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/gifts).



> This short is dedicated to [Lunari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari) who is a good friend of mine, an incredible writer and artist, and all around an amazing person. And she likes her Pharmercy, so I here it is. (I hope you'll like it, friend)
> 
> Also, it's her birthday. So Happy Birthday!  
> Which in part actually motivated me to write something (I had a bit of inspiration, so why not use it, right?)
> 
> This is something I just came up with very recently and decided to write.  
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!

~~*~~

_ She's got a smile it seems to me _

_ Reminds me of childhood memories _

~~*~~

Fareeha was doing what she liked doing most. Especially whenever her mother brought her to an Overwatch base. A boring Overwatch base, where she wasn’t allowed in three quarters of places.

She was soaring through the air, racing, feeling the wind crash against her face. She was fast, faster than anyone. She was high, high above the world, seeing how small even the tallest of buildings were below her. She was turning sharply, uncaring for the g-forces, to avoid clouds, birds and other, slower planes.

After one such sharp turn, a snow-peaked mountain came out of nowhere and she slammed straight into it.

The sky blurred into the gray corridors of the base as Fareeha fell backwards onto her butt. And the snow-peaked mountain turned into gray trousers and a white lab-coat. And beautiful blonde hair. And a pair of beautiful blue eyes. And a face of an angel.

“Are you alright?” The angel asked, the previous surprise changing into an expression of concern.

Fareeha could only nod dumbly, staring wide-eyed at the . In all of her, admittedly not that long, life she had never seen such a beautiful person. “S-s-sorry I ran into you M-miss.” She managed to finally stuttered out, her mother’s words of respecting her elders echoing in her mind.

And then it happened. The woman somehow got even more beautiful. And her smile was the reason.

“You must be Fareeha.” The stranger chuckled, leaning down to offer the girl a hand. “Ana told me so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Angela.”

~~*~~

_ Where everything _

_ Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

~~*~~

“Oh. I didn’t realize anyone else would be up here.” The sound of a familiar voice drew Fareeha’s attention and she opened her eyes, looking in the direction it came from. She had been relaxing on the roof of the Watchpoint, enjoying the warm sun on her face. But now it seemed Angela had a similar idea.

“Hello, Doctor.” Fareeha said, giving the woman a wave. “I could say the same to you.”

Angela blushed slightly, shuffling from foot to foot. “I come here to think. But I wouldn’t want to disturb you so-”

“No, no.” Fareeha shook her head. “You can never disturb me, Doctor. If anything it would seem I am disturbing you, if this is your usual thinking place.” She smiled warmly at the other woman. “So I’ll go and you stay.” She moved to walk past Angela and back into the Watchpoint.

“No, stay.” Angela blurted out, before her blushed deepened. “I mean, if you want, you can stay. I don’t mind. I- I’d like the company.”

Fareeha smiled. “In that case, Doctor, I’ll be happy to stay.”

And they stayed up there until the wonderful blue of the sky turned orange and then dark as the sun hid below the horizon.

~~*~~

_ Now and then when I see her face _

_ She takes me away to that special place _

~~*~~

She was supposed to be out on a run.

She couldn’t stop looking.

There was a small part of her brain that was yelling at her to stop staring, but it was overshadowed by the sheer beauty of Angela.

Sitting there in the small garden of the Watchpoint, reading a book to relax.

Even light and shadow battled for every millimeter of the doctor’s pale skin, as leaves above her swayed in the wind.

That face of an angel, with an expression of loose concentration and a contented smile, was not something Fareeha wanted to ever forget.

She would never forget.

~~*~~

_ And if I'd stare too long _

_ I'd probably break down and cry _

~~*~~

She was going to be late.

The mission was important. She couldn’t be late.

But Fareeha didn’t take into account how hard it was going to be to leave.

Angela was sleeping soundly. Exhausted after another long shift. Her forehead was wrinkled slightly. Her brow ever so slightly furrowed. Her nose so cutely crinkled.

To Fareeha, Angela always looked beautiful. But there was something special in the image before her, something that was pulling her in like a magnet.

How the morning light barely managed to squeeze itself through the blinds and make the blonde’s hair look like liquid gold, gently flowing down her face.

How the doctor would occasionally mumble quietly in her sleep.

How it was a peaceful moment, so rare this days.

Finally Fareeha forced herself to move. She leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Angela’s cheek, before straightening, turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

She forced herself not to look again. Not to look back at the serene picture behind her.

Because if she looked, she would not have the strength to leave.

~~*~~

_ Oh, oh, oh _

_ Sweet child o' mine _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Sweet love of mine _

~~*~~

Fareeha stepped out onto the balcony, hoping to get away from the hustle and bustle of the gala. Much to her surprise she found Angela already out there, her long white dress swaying slightly in the gentle wind.

“You too, huh?” The soldier asked, raising a calming hand as the doctor jumped slightly, startled.

“Oh, Fareeha!” A bright smile lit up Angela’s face at the sight of the soldier. “I didn’t hear you come in.” She embraced the soldier warmly, nuzzling her face into Fareeha’s neck. “I had to get away from all of those people. There is only so much of all of this I can take.” She gestured lazily towards the inside.

Fareeha gladly returned the embrace. “I know exactly what you’re talking about.” She chuckled lightly.

They stood like that for a few moments, and then Fareeha heard the slow music that started to seep through the open balcony doors. The whole party seemed to quiet down, probably because people moved to the dance floor.

The soldier took a step back, breaking their embrace and instead offering her hand to Angela. “Doctor Ziegler, may I have this dance?” She asked nonchalantly, bowing slightly.

Angela chuckled briefly, before taking Fareeha’s hand. “It would be my pleasure, Captain Amari.”

Their dance was slow and intimate. They quickly became lost in each other’s eyes. And in that moment it all became clear for Fareeha. She knew exactly what she felt. Knew what she had to say. Those words she had never said before.

“I love you, Angela.” She said, the weight of her emotions putting more meaning into those words that she could ever hope for.

There was a moment of silence, as the doctor’s eyes went wide in surprise. But just as the soldier begun to worry, the woman smiled at her in a way even more beautiful than usual. 

“I love you too, Fareeha.”

~~*~~

_ She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_ As if they thought of rain _

~~*~~

It was one day when Fareeha was keeping Angela company when the doctor was working, that the soldier realized something. She could never get enough, never get tired of those eyes.

Whether they scanned the monitor from one side to the other, full of unshakable focus.

Whether they struggled to keep open when Angela argued for just a bit more time to work.

Whether they relaxed with a book on a quiet evening.

Whether they lit up with happiness, that made Fareeha’s heart skip a beat.

Whether they stared into Fareeha’s own, so deeply that she felt her soul open wide, waiting to be read.

Those blue eyes were like an endless sky on a hot summer’s day, that she could soar through and get lost in for eternity.

~~*~~

_ I hate to look into those eyes _

_ And see an ounce of pain _

~~*~~

“I heard you’re still not coming back.” Angela said quietly, disappointment clear in her voice despite her efforts to hide it.

Even if she managed, Fareeha knew that look in the doctor’s eyes. She also knew that she hated seeing it. And she saw it all through their conversation up to this point. She knew this was coming.

She nodded sadly. “We’re still needed here. It’s taking much longer than expected.”

“You’re needed here, too.” The doctor’s whisper was barely audible. Fareeha knew the woman was ashamed of thinking so selfishly. She also completely understood.

“I know, my sweetest.” She put on a brave face, smiling lovingly at Angela. “I miss you too, very much. I promise I’ll make it all up to you once I’m back.”

“And when will that be?” Angela asked, her face buried in a pillow. It wasn’t like Angela to be this accusatory. But it also was by far the longest time they had been apart since they got together. And Fareeha understood the doctor’s frustration more than she would like to admit in that moment.

“I don’t know. Hopefully soon.” Was all she could say. When Angela looked up at the camera, she once again offered the doctor the warmest smile she could muster.

There was a few moments of silence, before Angela’s eyes started to water. “I’m sorry Fareeha. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.”

“Hey.” The soldier said firmly, her smile not disappearing for a moment. “I know how you feel, habibti, and I understand it’s not easy to handle this, especially when you’re cooped up in the base.” She leaned in and place a kiss on the camera, before leaning back and giving the doctor a wink. “But I’ll be back eventually, and being away will only make the return sweeter, you know? Plus I promised to make it up to you. So how about you let me see that beautiful smile of yours, hmm?”

“Alright.” Angela let out an amused huff and smiled a genuine smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than I could ever hope to describe.”

~~*~~

_ Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_ Where as a child I'd hide _

~~*~~

Fareeha shuffled quietly into the quarters she shared with Angela. She was exhausted after the mission, moving automatically towards the bathroom and the shower, to rid herself of all the grit, sweat and dirt that covered her head to toe. Too tired to function properly, she washed herself on autopilot, before drying herself off and moving back into the bedroom.

She let out a soft sigh of relief when she noticed she didn’t wake Angela with all of her noise. She knew the doctor would love to welcome her back from the mission, but she wasn’t about to wake the someone who probably stayed up way too late working on whatever magical nano-stuff she did.

Instead she slowly climbed into the bed, and gently pressed her body against the back of her lover’s.

And when she buried her head in Angela’s hair, and inhaled their beautiful, so familiar scent, she knew she was home.

~~*~~

_ And pray for the thunder _

_ And the rain _

_ To quietly pass me by _

~~*~~

“The storm is coming fast.” Fareeha said, stepping back into the cottage just as the heavy drops of rain started hitting the ground.

“Let’s hope the roof isn’t torn from over our heads.” Angela replied, scanning over the ceiling before adding another log to the fireplace.

“I’m sure everything will be just fine.” Fareeha said, moving to the doctor and wrapping her arms around her from behind, pulling her close. Just as she finished speaking, however, the power went out leaving them lit only by the lazy, warm fire.

Angela laughed heartily. “Talk about timing.”

Fareeha laughed as well. “It couldn’t have been more perfect.” She placed a kiss on Angela’s neck. “Go grab some blankets. It looks like it’s a ‘cuddle-by-the-fireplace’ type of evening.”

The doctor turned in her arms and placed a quick peck on her lips. “That doesn’t sound that bad.”

“No, it doesn’t.” She smiled, letting the woman go. She watched for a moment as Angela disappeared into the bedroom, before moving to add more fuel to the fire, to keep it nice and warm. “It doesn’t at all.”

It wasn’t long before the pair was all cuddled up in front of the fireplace, listening to the heavy patter of the rain on the cottage roof and the cracking of the fire.

They didn’t talk much. It was in moments like these that they prefered to simply enjoy each other’s presence. The closeness between them.

Fareeha felt Angela stirr, her neck being tickled by the blonde’s hair, only for it to be soothed with slow, gentle kisses. The soldier purred quietly at the pleasant sensation of her lover’s lips slowly moving higher, then along her jawline, to finally complete the trek by meeting Fareeha’s lips.

The kiss grew more passionate with every passing moment, and Fareeha didn’t even realize when the pair shifted their position, with the soldier now lying on top of Angela. She lifted herself off slightly, breaking the kiss for a moment to look into those beautiful eyes. To take in every wonderful feature of that face. To put into memory every line of those perfect lips.

“I love you.” She whispered, locking eyes with Angela.

“I love you, too.” The doctor answered, her eyes and smile showing true happiness.

There was a moment of silence between them, a few heartbeats when time stopped.

And then Angela reached up and pulled Fareeha closer once again.

And Fareeha poured all of her love, all of her passion into that kiss.

And wrapped in those arms she did not hear the rain pattering on the roof.

And with those lips against hers she did not hear the rolling thunder.

And everything was just fine.

~~*~~


End file.
